Family Unravils
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Idohana is the younger sister of Akatsuki Kain. She entered Cross Academy after getting attacked by a Level E. She develops a little crush on another student, Daiki.
1. Uguu

It was a cold, windy night. The leaves were billowing in the wind. Noises were carried up with the rising wind.

I stared out my window at the uncalm, upcoming storm like weather. I sighed. _Brother, why'd you leave me? _I thought. _UGUU!_

There was a noise coming from underneath my window.

I sat up straight. _What was that?_ I thought. I opened up my window to see if there was anyone standing under my window stalking me. I saw nothing there, or better yet I saw no one standing underneath my window. _I better go check just to make sure._

I got up and got dressed. Once I was dressed I grabbed a flashlight. I know I don't technically need one since I can see perfectly well in the dark, but I really haven't been honing my aristocrat abilities even though my brother has been getting on me about it. Whenever he decided to come visit me in this prison.

I crept down the stairs. I didn't want my dad to know that I was sneaking out of the house. I was 'Daddy's Little Princess', and he didn't want me to get into any trouble. If I was caught doing anything he didn't want me doing I was royally screwed for the rest of my life. I sighed at the thought of my father found out what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt him.

I opened the front door as quietly as I could and also shut it as quietly as I could. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief once I was outside. "Thank god I'm finally outside," I said to no one in particular. I walked to the side of the house where my room was on to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary.

I heard something coming up behind me. I turned around to see something walking towards me. "Who's there?"

"Comrade?" A raspy, hoarse, scarce voice asked.

_Level E vampire,_ I thought. I gulped.

I backed away, but the thing came at me and scratched me.

_It scratched me._ _How am I going to fight this thing?_ I asked myself. _I need help._ I started to run. I knew that I couldn't fight this thing by myself. _My dad's going to kill me._

"What's the matter?" The thing said not too far behind.

I looked over my shoulder to see where it was, and didn't notice that there was a branch in my path. I tripped over a branch, but I fell into someone's arms.

"Careful there, miss," a calming, soothing voice said. "Let me handle this vampire."

"Okay," I answered a little confused. My confusion wore off and noticed that it was my cousin, Hanabusa that caught me. I smiled that he came to save me.

Hana-chan killed the thing that was chasing me. Most likely whatever the thing actually wanted to eat me and somehow kill.

"Hey miss space case you okay?" He asked me. "Girls like you better watch her when she's out here by herself, or stay inside so things like this don't happen."

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me," I said. "Who don't know who I am do you?"

He looked at me blankly.

I stood up. "You know my brother's going to kill you if you keep talking to me like that."

Aidou freaked out realizing who my brother was. "Please don't tell him."

_ Poor Aidou._


	2. Chinese New Year

"Big brother look," I said, almost yelled, excitedly. I was looking outside, watching the parade go by for the New Year. "Look at all the cool dances and dragons." As always I was excited for the Chinese New Year.  
I turned to look at Kain, but he looked like he was too busy to come look. I ran towards him. "Why won't you come look?" I whined. I grabbed my brother's hands trying to get him to come look outside with me. "Please come look," I begged. "I promise I'll stop bugging you."  
"Kain, why don't you take your sister to the festival? It'd be nice for the two of you to spend some quality time together," our fathers said overhearing me beg for my brother to come look.  
"I doubly promise I'll be good and do what you tell me to."  
I heard a deep sigh come from my brother. "Does this mean you'll take me?" I asked jumping up and down. My brother rubbed my head. "Thank you big brother. This means a lot to me." I glomped him. "Thank you, thank you. I love you."  
"Love you," Kain said wrapping his arms around me. The next moment I was lifted up into the air, and was put over my brother's shoulder. "Let's go. You don't want to miss it, do you?" He asked me.  
I turned my head and giggled. "Nope. Be back in awhile father."  
"Be safe. Kain, don't let your sister out of your sight."  
My brother waved like he already knew what father was going to say.

**This has nothing to do with the actual story. It's just a filler. Hope you guys like this interaction. This will be the only thing for the Chinese New Year. Partly because I have no idea how I would finish this. So enjoy.**


	3. Hana-chan Busted

I giggled at the sight of Hana-chan freaking out a little.

"Please don't tell him that I talked to you like that," he begged.

"I won't, I promise," I assured him.

"Aidou," a cold, desolate, penetrating voice called.

"Kaname-sama," a slowly backing away Aidou whispered.

"What'd you do this time, twin?" A sarcastic, yet sweet, voice asked.

"Sayuri-chan, hi," I said happily.

"Hey, Ido-chan," she replied. "Seriously twin what did you?" Sayuri asked turning her attention back to Aidou.

"Well, I," he began.

"A Level E was chasing me he just happened to be in the neighborhood and he saved me," I explained.

Everyone looked at me with an I-don't-believe- it looks.

Someone with strawberry orange hair sighed. He was also very tall. It looked like he was annoyed with Hanabusa. Or it could've possibly been me that he was annoyed with. I really couldn't tell what he was annoyed at.

"It's true," I insisted. "He did save me. Why doesn't anyone believe me?" I whined.

The tall, quiet, mysterious looking, orange-haired person looked at me in confusion.

Kaname walked over to me. "Thank you for keeping Aidou in line for me, Miss Hana," Kaname said.

"It was nothing. We're cousins," I stammered. The only Pureblood Vampire I knew was Sayuri.

A hand came down on my head making me look up. I smiled when I recognized him. "Kain-nee-sama," I said gleefully. I hugged my big brother. "I've missed you."


End file.
